My life with the Akatsuki Rewritten
by FailingErin
Summary: Its a Normal day of school. So when the tornado sirens go off, we head downstairs, only to hear a bump in my parents room, all leadinf to find a Tobi cosplayer Holding My dad's Crossbow... Rated for language and for my mind. AkaOC ItaOC DeiOC HidaOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is the first chapter of my story My life with the Akatsuki! Just so you guy's know, i am totally re-writing the whole thing, due to the fact, i started writing this when i was 12, and i am now almost 14... So i hope you enjoy this story, because it truley is a treasure to me...**

".._Fuck you! Fuck you very very mu-u-u-u-ch~ Cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch!"_

My mp3 played softly in my ears, as i continued to write my math test. For me, i am not very good at math, and especially measuring and angles. But some-how, music seemed to make things better.

I bet you, you are probably wondering who I am, or why i am telling you this?

My name is Erianna Lynn, And I live in a small town near Oshawa, Ontario in Canada. I have short brown hair, in a boyish cut. My eyes are a slight greyish green colour, but you can see small fragments of gold and brown hidden in them.

Of course, i am not perfect. I don't have that pretty face every boy wants, or in cheerleading. I am just your regular teenaged school girl. And in all actuality, I am almost 14 years old.

But there is one thing that i truly love about myself, is the fact i am not scared to say, i am a anime nerd.

I looked at my work with frustration, and looked at it with a killing intent. I then looked at the clock, and thankfully, the bell had read my mind, and rung.

Students pilled outside for rescues, and others, took time. Me, i walked over to my friend Avery. (**A/N: Like i said, this is a remake, so i am removing some of the characters, and using some of the main one's sooner.) **

No Avery, was the girl you hear about in Magazines. She has the long blond hair, the thin body, and the boy-crazy hormones. Though, her personality is some-what like mine, but more calm natured.

She looked up at me, and stood up, carrying about thirty things of nail polish, and started dragging me into the washroom. "I am doing your nails. You keep getting more boyish by the second, and yet, your a girl!"

I sighed, as i went along with her. Besides. The teachers in this elementary school don't care really about you looks. They just want you to learn, eat your lunch, and go home. But luckily, that give use more times to hang out in the washroom's, and skip a class or two.

"Avery, if I want to look like a boy, then let me look like a boy. Plus, they have warmer clothing..." I said. Avery just shook her head, grabbed my hand, and started painting mine a light blue. "Well when your my friend, your screwed."

I sat there with a frustrated look on my face, as i looked off into the distance. Like i said, there is nothing special about me, but I love to draw and play piano. That is pretty the only things that keep me sane. But then again, my family is also full of adventures, so i never get bored with them.

"Hey Erin." Avery said looking up. I looked at her, but at that moment, I regretted it. "Since your family is going away for a month, my mom said I could live with you for that time! That mean..." I held onto the clothes on my chest. " You better hide the clothing you want to keep! I'm going to get you a whole new wardrobe!"

I sighed, as i stood up, glaring at my now sky blue nails, and walked out of the bathroom. Class had already started, and it was time for gym. "We better go change..."

-BLUB I'MA TURTLE :D-

"I WANT EVERYONE TO DO 5 LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" Everyone groaned, as they started jogging. Me and Avery stayed behind, and cursed under our breaths.

"I hate gym..." Avery said as we pulled up to our second lap. I looked at her, giving her a 'your an idiot' look. "I think everyone in this room at this moment are thinking the same thing. It doesn't help when the gym teacher is a athletic guy."

Avery then sighed, and jogged ahead of me, as i drifted into thought around the Third lap.

_You know... Maybe things won't be as shitty at my house now that Avery is going to be there, and the family is gone... man I have been waiting for this day!_

...and then I hit a wall.

Laughter aroused from all the students, as i felt myself get a bloody nose. I cursed under my breath, as the gym teacher walked up to me. "Are you alright, Ms. McCartan?" He asked, handing me a Kleenex. I just nodded, and stood up. "You can head to the washroom to clean that up. And if you think it's broken, you can see the school nurse.." he then walked away, scolding all the students for laughing.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing this too much lately. I slowly came up to the washroom, and walk in, only to be thrown to a wall.

"Well well, look who we have here... The bitch Erianna." Said a sickening voice in my ears. I looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Nice to see you Ashley. " I then looked behind her, and noticed her group of 'friends'. I could feel them glaring into my soul, but i just kept up my act. "Sleep with any good guys lately?"

She the took the time to look at me with hatred, but then got a smirk when she saw my nose. "Aww... what happened to your nose? Another one of your fights?" I looked at her, before a smirked myself, as i put on my 'proud lie' face. "At least I can fight by myself, and don't need a posy to protect me, unlike someone..."

She glared me, before pulling me by the shirt closer. "You think i can't fight?" I just grinned at her, blood from my nose dripping down my chin, and some in my teeth. "It's kind of obvious."

Ashley was another kid in grade 8 here. Though she was in another class, so we never really talked to her. When we were younger though, around the beginning of grade 7, I decided to try and get higher grades, and so, I was always staying in, and working. At the time, she was one of my friends, yet was always hanging around boys and such. So she started asking me to come to parties and stuff.

You may think she was young, and shouldn't do this, but kids around here like partying, getting into trouble, and having a good time. Me, I was more of a hang out with friends, get the homework done, sit at home, and watch anime girl. But she didn't like me being that, so she tried to change me. When I said no every time, she declared me as a enemy, and I have not got along with her since.

"I can show you I can fight!" She then tried to pull me onto the floor, but i instantly pulled her hands off me, and started to run. "Sorry ladies, and whore! I must get going to the nurses office! I don't want to get the wrong looks when I walk home."

I could hear her shouting, but I kept running to the nurses office, not stopping. I am not a person who wants to start a fight, or end up in one. But people like to test sometimes. I try to avoid it, but these days, people will just think people like me are rebels, and don't belong with the popular people.

I opened the door, and stepped into the office, before i heard the sounds of a wheeling chair behind a bookshelf, and a shuffle. "Can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Cross. I hit another wall! I need some ice, and by any chance a rag." Could you tell I have been there before... a lot?

"Oh... Hi Erin one sec, let me just get my stuff ready..." I could hear the wheels of her chair stop, as a woman in her early 40's walk out in a small lab coat. She had long read curly hair, and thick, black framed glasses, along with small fake jewels on the side. "now, here is the rag and the ice..." And then she also gave me a lollypop.

"YOU ARE TRULEY THE BEST MRS. C! You know how to make a girls day!" I popped it into my mouth, as she sat down in front of me, dabbing the rag on my nose, soaking up the blood.

What I didn't know, was I would be wiping my own blood away for a while now, as soon as the next morning arrived.

-(I LIEK MUDKIPS)-

The bell signalled the end of school, as students pilled from their classrooms. I walked past everyone, in order to head to my locker, which, of course, had to be all the way on the other side of the school. I could feel the halls become more crowed as most of the students were now trying to do the same thing i was doing... trying to get out bags, and our stuff, and then head home.

I headed up stairs, trying to push past a whole bunch of people, until I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, and pushed me forward.

I felt myself be caught in two arms, as I felt someone yelling at the people who pushed me. I looked up to see it was Avery, who gave them the figure, before she looked down at me. "Am I still a blond?" "Am I dead?" She then hit me on the head, before she started dragging me by the arms, to her locker. "Ashley is a total bitch. You know, when ever she is near, you should be near me, unless you want to end up in the emergency room."

I looked up at her, before I said, "Because you are a freakishly tall blond, with a thing for long blond haired guys, with blue eyes, that look like Lesbos's?" Next thing I knew it, all I could feel was death aroma. "Geez, sorry. It's not my fault... it must run in your gene's!" And then, she wacked my head, and ran away chibi crying.

I then noticed a few people had started watching our animated battle, before they turned around, and went back to what they were doing before. I could feel a sweat drop forming on my forehead, as she dramatically ran down the hall, sounding somewhat like Chibi Italy from Hetalia, when he was getting chased by Holy Rome. Yeah... you know I am a nerd when...

I stared at her strangely, before heading home myself, down my lonely... yet fairly full street to the school... before I realised I lived a thirty minute walk from home. "DAMN YOU MONGOLEIANS!"

-EPICLINENOJUTSU!-

By the time I got home, it felt like the heat had risen at least a few degrees and I was dying a slow, hot, and painful death. Even though it was only 34 with a humidex of 40...

I searched my pocket for the keys to my house, but at the moment I couldn't even blink, because all the liquid on my eyes felt like they had evaporated. My mother always told me I over-excoriated but I don't know this time.

I found the keys and popped them in the door, only to be greeted by Avery, oh so gladly sitting on my couch, with a package of bonbons on her chest.

"What took you so long?" she asked, throwing one of her treats into her mouth, laughing when I dropped my bag on the floor, and started charging for her.

"DIE BLONDY!" I yelled, the door wide open, and my hands looking like they wanted to choke someone... but then again, I control my hands... so I don't really know how that works... Anyways!

She held her leg out, causing my to push agenst it in a killer manor. "IT IS FREAKING HOT OUT THERE, AND YOU ARE SITTING IN HERE, EATING BONBONS!"

"Well if it looks like that, then yes Erin, I was sitting in here, eating bonbon's, in your house, whall you were outside frying in this heat." I wanted to kill this girl.

Just as she started laughing, something surprising happened, and something that never really happens in Canada which did happen... is tornado sirens decided to go off.

"Well this is different..." I said, grabbing my school bad and started heading downstairs, to the cellar. "You coming?"

"I will." She said, randomly holding up a black lab puppy. "You totally forgot your dog by the way...:"

"Well aren't I the smartest." I said, randomly walking over the my puppy, and picking her up, holding her in my arms. "Are you coming now?"

"Yesh I am." Avery said, putting down the bonbon's, and closing the front door which I somehow always forget to close.

We marched down the small flight of stares into a apartment space we owned and never rented out. I smiled as I put the dog down, and turned on a TV my dad set up in case of emergences like this.

"We have reports of tornado's touching down in the Toronto area. No casualties, but the damage has been done. Strangely, some reports have also been made about a large white bir-"

"Well, I guess they got hit hard." Avery said, curling up on a small couch we had, as we turned off the TV. I smiled as I sat down as well, but started freaking out when I heard a bump coming from upstairs.

"I bet you it was probably the dog." Avery said, totally forgetting that I had the dog in my arms at the moment.

"Hey retard. I have doggy, and my doggy ain't no fatty."

"Well then, could it be one of your relatives?"

"I don't live near any, and plus. My family is probably half way to Edmonton by now..."

"Then who is it..." She said, grabbing a random umbrella from nowhere. I sweat dropped, before holding the puppy securely in my arms, as if it was a pillow, or more like Kiba...

We walked up the stairs in a spy like manor, but with a blonde, a brunette who is cradling a puppy, and the fighter's weapon is one of a umbrella... we are cool you know?

"Ok, in the count of three, we walk in, take down whoever it is, and then we eat it's brains, and possibly murder it using the persons own fingers! Afterwards, we give the dog it's bones, and we all live happily ever after!" Avery said happily, almost totally oblivious to my face at the moment.

"You truly are and insane child, aren't you?" I said, closing my eyes, and trying not to sweat-drop. "You must have been dropped..."

"Twice actually!" She said before opening the door. "CCCHHHAAARRRGGGGEEE!"

"ASS HOLE, YOU ARE SUPOST TO KEEP QUIET!" I said, cringing as the door hit my face.

"Oh... we where?" She smiled non the less, holding the umbrella like a baseball bat. I couldn't help but grin at her randomness, as she burst through every room, except my parents.

"The person has to be here!" Avery said, about to open the door. I couldn't help but stop her the moment she tried to bash through the door. "What!"

"We need a real weapon..." I said, tip-toeing to the hallway closet, as I pulled out a western auto shot-gun.

"Of course... only you Erin." She said, trying to take the gun from me, but sadly for her, she should let a true hunter like I handle this.

"Here, you can have this one." I said, going farther into the closet, pulling out a basic .9 mm. She sighed, as she held it.

"It reminds me of a small penis..." She said, trying to fit it into her mouth.

"Avery, I swear on your mothers name. If you put that in your mouth, I will shoot you in the foot, and call your mother."

"I thought you weren't that cruel.." She said, as she pointed it towards the door. "Now how do you work this baby?"

"Load magazine, unlock safety, hold once per bullet with nice swift moves, and have fun." I said, showing her, taking out all the bullets. She nodded, before putting it agenst her head.

"AVERY!"

"I know... I just like pulling your leg!" She smiled as we walked towards the door, holding it, in a some-what noobish way.

"1..."

"2.."

"3!"

And before we knew if, we were standing in front of what I wish Avery would have never seen.

We saw A Tobi cosplayer holding a brand new crossbow.

"So you pull the trigger like this Kisame-senpai?"

**Oh the fun I had, writing this thing up. Actually, it was way past 2500! I am proud of myself!**

**I started this story about... 2 months ago, and yesh, it is the brand new re-write of My life with the Akatsuki. But this time, I will try not to have that many OC's.. if we do, it will probably be future kids...**

**Ahh yesh... I had a hard time choosing who was going to be with Tobi... It came down to either Itachi, or Kisame... And I chose Kisame, because I can have soo much fun with that giant fish stick :3 **

**SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Lol, My friends say I am to random to write :p**

**They are totally wrong on that one!**

**So I leave you with this new chapter, to this some-what new, randomly outrageous story... and I hope you enjoy!**

**This is Erin-Senpai SIGNING OUT!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys^^ I wanna thank everyone for their support with the creation with the newest version with My Life with the Akatsuki, and the first one. Let me tell you, for everyone who has followed my through my journey in becoming the writer I want to be if I do not achieve my main goals :)**

**So here, I bring you the next chapter of My life with the akatsuki rewrite.**

"DUCK!" that was all I got to say, before Tobi dropped the crossbow, and in response, ducked and covered himself, along with kisame in the back, not knowing what the hell was going on.

The bolt from the crossbow, hit off the wall, and then into a random mirror that Avery held up, which was now shattered, and then , hit the wall behind the blondey.

I stared at Kisame and Tobi, before I stared at Avery, and did the best thing I think anyone who had some brains would do. "RUUUUNNNNN!"

This is one of the moments, where you can take your time to imagine Scooby doo and the gang running in through many doors, with the monster trying to get them, when they are also trying to get the monster too. Except, in this case, it was only Me and Avery, in my tiny three bedroom home, with a 6'4 walking fish stick, and a hyperactive 4 year old trying to kill us.

I think I know who will win in this situation.

"HAHAHAHHA!" That was the only thing that Avery said throughout this whole ordeal, as I ran with all my speed, half smiling, and half "OH FUCK!" written on my face.

"WAIT! LADY!" Tobi yelled over to me, before he kept dodging my random throwing of every object in my house that would pass by me at the second, along with the fact it wasn't valuable to my family, or to make sure it was light enough.

I could have aimed to hit him in the face, but him being, what I hoped was a really good cosplayer, was very good at being 'Ninja'.

Avery, by now, was gladly sitting on the couch with cheeto's on her chest, along with all the food in my house, and just smiling at how silly we looked. "Honey, you wanna beat a ninja, you must, fell the ninja. Be the ninja. Rape... the ninja."

I stopped for one second to stare at her, but before I could, I was hoisted up into the air by someone new in the room. And it wasn't fish man over there, raiding my kitchen, or the hyperactive jellybean trying to kill me at the moment.

Oh no, I could have been anyone for all I cared. It could have been a Konan cosplayer. My mom or dad. My puppy, if it was possible. But to my dismay, I stared into the most beautifully red eyes I could have ever seen in my life.

"Pretty..." And before I knew it... I was asleep, in a situation where the only thing I though. "Avery, please keep your virginity!"

-EPICLINENOJUTSU!-

My eyes slowly opened, and to my surprise, I was in a situation, where no girl, especially a girl who lives in the ghetto part of my city. I was tied to a chair, arms tied as well, and Avery was beside me, still sleeping like a two year old after a suger crash.

I looked around, to see that I was in my parents bedroom, for the moment. I couldn't help but also notice, that we were being watched by 10, very VERY good cosplayers were standing around us, watching us as we took every breath, wiggled our noses, and with me, staring at all of them.

And then, to make the situation more awkward... I asked the question I hoped to be true, that would probably make everyone think of me as a retard, or a reject... well, for them at least.

"Am I still a virgin?

The cosplayers stared at me, as the Tobi, jumped up and down, almost as if he had won the lottery. "Pretty girl is awake! Tobi is sorry that pretty girl got shot in the back with the bow and arrow thingy mabober."

"I got what...?" I slowly looked behind me, when a small jolt of pain hit me like a ton of bricks. It seems as if it bounced off the wall, and it hit me square in the shoulder blade near the middle of my back. "Damn..."

"It seems so Tobi..." A orange haired man walked around me, and I watched him, only to see him staring back. "Now girl... we are going to ask you questions, and you WILL answer."

Man, I must have shit my pants, because all I wanted to do was sink into my seat, and act dramatically shy, and hope they go away...

But sadly, we are in times where we need to improvise, and try and make everything seem like it's going to be ok! And again, I was the only one awake...

"What village are we in?" Asked the really good konan cosplayer. I stared at her, before pulling my best poker face, and answering her question.

"Well... you are in a city, not a village. In fact, you are in a city with a population of over one hundred and sixty thousand people, who 90% of them, I do not know." I said, with some sort of seriousness in my voice.

The orange haired man stared at me, before stopping, and crouching down near my ears. "And what if you are lying..."

"Map, top left drawer in the desk over there. In it should be a huge ass country called Canada!" I said, motioning towards the huge ass of a desk I like to call Albert.

"Kisame..." Kisame nodded and walked over to the desk, pulling out a large book that said 'World atlas.' In large, bold letters. I couldn't help but think of how they were to react when the realise, in my own words "Holy shiz, we in anotha' country bro."

He started flipping through pages before finding the huge map of my home country. He stared at it, before handing it to their 'Leader.' "It seems the girl isn't lying to us..."

"It also seems that we are not in the fire country anymore..." The konan cosplayer said, walking behind the 'leader'. He nodded, before moving his ringed eyes towards my poor soul.

"Now what do we do with you girl..." He said, doing one of those looks, that people scan you, and then be like "Girrrrllll you need to lose some weight." Thanks Pein, it's on my to do list.

I would have raised my hand, but due to the fact that they where kinda tied up, VERY tightly, and I was around, what I was now guessing the real thing, ten VERY dangerous criminals... I'm gonna poke him with a stick.

"I say we kill the bitch!" I turned my head behind me, only to notice the man talking had very greyish silver hair, that made him look a lot older then what his age really was. I sent him a glare, before I could hear in my head, little jingle bells telling me "Dude, immortal freak your glaring at. Key word: Immortal.

"We could always cut her an her friend into ribbons..." Oh, what a kisame-ish type thing to say. Cut the girl I say! CUT HER!

Avery by now, had chosen the best time to tune in, and before she could control it, she burst out laughing at me.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Erin! I had the best dream where we were kidnapped, and i-... oh... umm... it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope." I sighed as I kicked her in the shin, this resulting in her pulling her leg as close to herself as she could at the moment, looking some-what offended.

Pein glared at us, and I just stared back at him, broadly waiting for them to continue. He then went from glaring at me, to glaring at Kisame and Hidan, Hidan who had just smirked at the Leader, and kisame some-what shrink down two sizes, to what a American man's tallness should look like.

"We will not kill the girls..." He said, turning back to me, and then to Avery. "You shall take us as your house guests. I will have no complaints, either."

"No please?" I said, quickly quieting down when the eyes where back at me again. He is creepier than hell, and I have been there and back at least fourteen times. "Fine, I get it I get it."

Before I knew it, Avery had started talking non-sense to them.

"Hey! You are really good at controlling this girl! She is a total animal! Man, I can't eve-"

"Silence..." Pein gave her a creepy look that meant "If you want to live, I advise you shut up." To put is nicely.

"Hmph!" Was all Avery said, before crossing her now untied arms, and turning away offended again. This girl really needs to get a hobby..."

"Wow..." Tobi said in awe, before he poked Avery's hair. "She Is almost as blond as Deidara-senpai!" And before we knew it, he was flung across the room, smashing into my parent's bedroom wall.

"Why... Why did we even let him into the Akatsuki?" Deidara said with anger clearly stated in his voice. He then darted his eyes to Avery, but then back to everyone in the room.

"Sometimes I don't know myself.." Was all Pein said "I want everyone separated into their teams to search the home. We don't want to stay in a place which we don't know of" And with that, he nodded at everyone of the Akatsuki, before leaving the room, with me and Avery still tied to our chairs.

"Dude..." Avery rocked her chair back and forth, slowly untying herself before staring at me. "Is it just me, or did a really hot Deidara cosplayer look at me?"

"No Avery, he was looking at the wall." I said in sarcasm, waiting for her to untie me. She looked at me, before finally freeing herself, and jumping up in joy.

"Well, all I know, is he is VERY attractive."

"You think every guy is Avery. If you could, you would probably rape him if I left you alone." I said, as she started untying me next. "This is why, you are going to kinda be staying in My closet, with the spare bed."

"In your closet?" Avery said with a laugh. "You actually have a bed in your closet?"

"Well I don't have a lot of clothing, so everything is nicely set in my drawers. And I had space in my closet to put a single bed for friends staying over, and for hiding."

"...no comment." Was all she said, after I felt, apparently phone wire, drop off of me, and I was free. "I may be free, but damn... looks like no home phone for the next week..."

"Now lets leave this shiz!" Avery tried walking out of the room, but then she noticed... The door was locked. "...Never mind! Lets spend some quality time together... talking about boys... make-up... shoes... girly things..."

"OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!"

**Shorter chapter, I know, but hell, no motivation kills meh sometimes LOL :p**

**I have officially graduated grade 8! Holy crap... Dance was fucking hell, and I am glad I am never going to see a certain person ever again.**

**But wow... in 2 months, high school. And then... wow!**

**So thank you, and everyone, please review!**

**And for all the people who want to be in the story, there will be a contest in a few chapters, for when i get forced (SPOILER!) to go shopping, but the sad thing is, we at the momment, are trapped in my parents room...**

**What should we find in their room. Review in the back end (LOL)**

**BAI BAI :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't ask. Yes, I am bored. Yes, I am writing. LOL THIS IS HOW BORED I GET if I download all of Marilyn Manson's music, put it on blast, wearing short shorts, and Itachi t-shirt, in front of a fan, and it's hotter then hell...**

**And I live there o.e**

**But in all seriousness, I really need to get back into writing long chapters with these stories. I mean, I see people posting 5000 words a freaking chapter. The highest amount I have ever written is three thousand. But, today I will try for sure!**

**So here I present you, with chapter Three, of my life with the Akatsuki!**

"Erin, you know that is not going to work!" Avery Chimed in a sing song voice. By now, I have pulled a bobby pin from my mother's drawer, and was attempting to pick the lock.

"Shut up Avery, I know what I am doing. Besides, how do you think I knew where my mom's bobby pins where, and the face that I know how to unlock a door." I responded, moving my hand to get the pin in deeper. "Besides, you could be helping me!"

"Well..." Avery looked around. You just a freak like that, and ever since I fixed your shoulder, you have been doing everything I could do to help you..." She tilted her head, as I sighed, and stood up, cracking my neck a few times.

"Well, you never know what we could find in here..." I said, before rummaging though my mom's drawer. "I still can't believe our current situation..."

"They're really good cosplayers aren't they!" Avery smiled, kicking her legs like a four year old child. "The Deidara one was spot on!"

"Avery, I don't think they are cosplayer's..." I said, turning to face her with a clean shirt in hand, to change out of my now blooded shirt. "They were TOO good at acting like the characters. And the voices matched, and everything!"

As I was changing, Avery turned around, and slowly, a bright smiled pounded onto her face. "Their real then..." She threw her arms close to her heart. "A dream come true..."

"But Avery, remember, you can't really go around, acting like you know that they are real." I turned back to face her, wearing a neon pink shirt. I then whispered to her, with the ut-most fear. "They could kill us at any second..."

"True say, BUT you never know. Yes, we should hide what we know, but we have to take into consideration, they are huma-... humans... " She then couldn't help but chuckle at Kisame and Zetsu. "And of course, big ass walking talking fish, and man eater fly trap, but I mean... " She trailed off with her words.

"I know..." I placed my hand on top of her shoulder, and gave her a slight shake. "But remember, they are cold blooded killers. They also could probably never come to love us, the fan girls. Hell, I bet if we told them we knew about them, they would kill us that second, or blab it to creepy eyed Pein, or you know..."

"Madara." She stated, but clearly whispered. I couldn't even hear it, but she defiantly lipped it. "Erin, are we going to die..."

"Well, considering they have already forced me to let them use my parent's house as theirs at the moment, they will probably let me live, but with you... I don't know..."

"ERIN!" She slightly yelled, punching me in the arm. "You stupid bitch, no jokes like that!"

I grimaced in pain, holding my shoulders, but smiling non the less. "Payback for the gun thing."

"Stupid whore." She laughed as I moved my hands in the shape of a heart, before standing back up, and searching though my parents drawers again.

"You know what..." I said, stopping suddenly, but then smiling. "This could be a good thing... Them being here and everything!"

"How?" Avery said, tilting her head again, but this time, the look of her confusion, was purely on her face. "Like you said, cold blooded characters."

"True, I said that, but just think..." I turned around on one foot, and sat on the bed, grabbing her hands. "We could tell them to train us, in order for them to live here. I know they practically forced me, but I will lay down some rules, and then maybe we could get trained!"

Avery hold her chin, but slowly curved her lips into a bright smile, and the she clapped. "We could be awesomely kick ass, ass kicking ninja's!"

"Well, I hope..." I quickly realised where they could have searched. "Avery... they could be searching my room..."

"Why is that a- oh..." She instantly stopped smiling, and started hiding under a pillow on the bed. "I don't want to deal with them finding manga and you fan shit."

"Hey, some of it is your shit too... thank god my mother did spring cleaning, and I was going to paint my walls this weekend." I Sighed, thinking of where everything nicely pack in a few boxes, no where in sight, in the attic. "The only thing I have in my room at the moment, is and Itachi and Kakashi action figure, which is under my bed, on the blank holding the bed up."

"Well Erin, you are brighter then I thought!" Avery said, taking her turn and patting me on my head. "Now, if we had access to the kitchen, I would tell you to make me a sammach."

"Bitch, make your own sammach!"I yelled angrily, before something popped my eye. And apparently, Avery's too.

"Erin... is that what I think it is?"

"Well considering that you actually know what it is, and I do too, makes it even more creepy."

"Exactly... Hey Erin...:

"...yes?"

"... your parents are perverts.."

"I know..."

It was sex toys. And lots of them...

"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

_Third Person POV_

The Akatsuki searched through the house high and low. You would expect them to be looking for something top secret, and not in their current situation.

Everyone split into their teams. Pein was with Konan, Kisame and Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi, and then Sasori and Deidara. Each of them had their own little section of the house to look at.

Itachi and Kisame had the Office, or what seemed like one. Hidan and kakuzu searched the Basement, deidara and Sasori the living room, Zetsu and Tobi surveyed the area, and Pein and Konan searched the bedrooms.

Pein and Konan searched through boxes and drawers, looking for anything they could, and ended up with nothing, but a few map books, and a French dictionary. They looked in pillow cases, under beds, and tried looking for secret floor boards, but to their dismay, they had found nothing.

"This world seems so much different then our own..." Konan said, sitting down on top of a green covered bed, with Pokémon poster's covering every inch of the room. "It is much more advanced, and yet, it is very much the same..."

"One thing, is we need to learn how to get back to our world. We have important business there." Pein said, looking through the room's closet.

Konan sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, before she looked outside the window, letting her thoughts free. _He will Never Change..._

"Konan..." Pein stood up, and threw her something in the shape of a necklace, but at the end, was a kunai necklace. "It seems as though they have some knowledge of ninja's..."

"It seems so..." She responded, flipping the necklace in her hands, it shining when the sun hit it. "I wonder if they know about us..."

"We will keep them under watch. Non of us our sure how we got here, but as long as they are with us, we will know they are not the ones who have sent us." He said, walking out of the room, Konan following, before they heard chatting coming from the room the girls were in...

"Oh-... oh god..."

"Avery, put. It. Down..."

"I never knew your parents were this way Erin!"

"I never did either... I am going to have freaking nightmare's every time I see them now..."

"Hey Erin!" They then heard some slapping noises, and some 'moans'...

"Nmmmgghh..."

"Hehe... take that bitch... that's what you get for trying to steal my Twinkies!"

Lets just say, Pein and Konan were somehow getting the Wrong image...

They opened the door, to find everything clean, A girl passed out on the floor, and The other girl climbing out of the window.

"...She did it..." And with that, she flung herself out the window, laughing madly. "My Twinkies bitch."

"Zetsu..." Pein thought, receiving a grunt and a acknowledging scream from the girl, who was now back inside the room.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" And then she was placed on the bed, and Zetsu sat outside the window.

"Who are these girls?" Konan said, internally laughing, but keeping a straight face non the less, especially when Pein turned to glare at her.

"They are our prisoners., and our house guests after the search.." And with that, he left into another bedroom, with a sighing Konan along with him. Only thinking to herself 'And he said that with a straight face...'

"Never trust a freaking loopy eyed freak...Man Erin was right for once!" Avery said, before laughing, when Erin woke up with black marker lines on her face.

**Yes, smaller chapter AGAIN, but this time, I decided to change things up...**

**That, and my friend Lala will be coming in the next chapter. (I couldn't fit you in, without having a proper ending, so you will be first thing with our RP'd thing we made LOL)**

**I will have the character submission sheet in the next chapter, along with the contest... I will only be chosing one OC, so add detail and awesomeness... I will also give you some info...**

**If you want to be paired with Sasori, your character can not be as hyper as a hyper teenager (Avery). He Hates waiting, and it just seems wrong.**

**If with Tobi, remember, he is also Madara, take that into consideration.**

**And if with Pein, she has to be a leader type, or, someone who will get what she wants, with or without force, at best.**

**So please review, as I work on a new chapter with the CS (Character sheet) And yeah :D**

**And remember, who should Emma be paired up with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :D LOL awesome news~! My life with the Akatsuki is going to be updated more often, because Avery has started reading my stories again! LOL**

**Anyways :p please review after every chapter, because if you do, you will get featured in every authors note! **

**Though I do warn, if I get too many reviews, I will have to only put your names, and not your comments :p**

**So no I present you... with chapter four! :D**

Have you ever had a glaring contest with your best friend, so hard... that you thought you where those people in the world record books, who could pop their eyes out of their heads?

Yep. Pretty much me and Avery at this moment.

Joy.

We both glared at each other, only because... well... we didn't know. But me and blondy sure were hating each other at the moment.

"Why are _you _glaring at me." She said, her arms hoisted to her chest. Her eyes seemed to hold a _Gurrrlll you better talk before you become precious all over again._

"Why... are You... glaring at me." I raised my nose into the air.

"I asked you first..." She moved her arms so that they where practically squeezing herself to death.

"And, I countered it." I responded, smirking in triumph.

"Bitch, no fare! I am suppose to counter your nonsense!" She responded.

I popped a vain.

"So everything I say is nonsense?" I almost talkish yelled at her. She practically snorted at me, before laughing to yourself.

"Everything you talk is nonsense!"

"I could say the same to you..." I said, taking my turn to cross my arms on my seemingly too large of chest.

She choked on her on spit before pulling her face close to mine.

"well I hate you!"

"ooh... you hate me do you?" I responded getting close to her face. "I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

"Well its YOUR fault for liking the show. Now we are stuck with these... these monsters!" I could feel her anger flowing though the atmosphere. "Now, we are locked in a room, your parents room at that, whall criminals raid our stuff?"

"Our stuff? Honey, the stuff is mine." I responded, plopping down on the bed. I looked to see her face, but all you could see was a reaction that basically said _Bitch please._

We both sat there, staring at each other, getting eaten by the silence, and the sounds of clashing, banging, and movement as the Akatsuki members went through my house.

It didn't take long for the silence to be broken.

"WAAHAHHHHHAHA I AM SO SORRY ERINNNNNNN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET I AM SORRY!" She grabbed a hold of me, and started squeezing the life out of me, before I tried clawing her eyes out.

"AIR... NEED... BADLY..." I clawed at her more, before I caught the glimpse of my parents window, and I noticed a figure, and I couldn't help be breath a 'THANK YOU LORD JESUS CHRIST!'

It was-

_**Avery's POV (3 minutes earlier)**_

There are times where me and Erin are BFFFL's, and you couldn't separate us, unless she wasn't here, or I was with other friends.

But there are also times, where I want to rip out her eyes, and feed them to my two dogs as home. For example, for some reason, to me and her, we where thinking this.

It could have been for many reason's. Maybe the fact we where being held hostage and 'our' house being bombarded with dirty hands – some that belong to hot guys – but dirty hands. They could be going though Our underwear! Or or- OH GOD! The could kill Erin's poor puppy! LILY OH DEAR GOD!.

But for some reason, she was glaring at me, and I couldn't help but glare back.

Now me, I don't take well to being glared at, so sometimes, I could be, or sound a little harsher, cause I mean... I am under the death glare of all death glares.

I folded my arms close to my chest, and moved my eyes directly into her own. "Why are _you _glaring at me?"

I know I sounded kinda cold, but again, I don't TRY to be, unless I really want to.

Her eyes shifted around, as if she was thinking about her answer.

"Why... are You... glaring at me?" She responded, copying my question, and raising her head slightly, so that her nose was pointed upwards, in a snobby _don't talk to me! _Way.

"I asked you first..." I could tell this was getting deeper then needed, but I couldn't help but start to get angry. We sounded like a older couple fighting after years of unright marriage.

My arms grew tighter around my chest holding in my ticking voice.

"Well, I countered it." I could see her smirking, and I glared at her with all the must I would.

"Bitch! No fare! I am suppose to counter your nonsense!" Oh shizzle... I crossed the line.

I REGRET IT I REGRET IT I REGRET IT!

Her voice raised a tad, to the point where I really thought we were married!

"So Everything I say is nonsense? Well, I could say the same to you."

We both felt anger in our voices, as the moving in the house suddenly grew a tad, unnoticeable to some, slower paces, as if they were listening to everything we were saying.

She moved her arms to her larger chest in a proud sign, as I felt hurt in some ways, like I do when I have fights.

Or on my fat days... I hate my fat days...

"Well I hate you!" I threw my arms in the air, moving my head to her, as she backed away from the side of the bed I was on, to the other, so that we where farther apart.

"oh... so you hate me do you?" She turned her head away, as she looked in the direction of the closet. "I could say the same thing to you!"

I twitched slightly, as I moved farther away from her, almost in pure rage. "Well its YOUR fault for liking the show. Now we are stuck with these... these monsters!"

I didn't really mean it, but I couldn't help, but vent what I was feeling about the situation.

"Now, we are locked in a room, your parents room at that, whall criminals raid our stuff?"

"Our stuff? I think you should change that to MY stuff!" I could almost laugh at her, at the fact that I almost did live here, and that she forgot that fact.

Silence then greeted us, as the sound of movement continued around the house, seemed back to undisturbed, but the sound was deadly.

And by deadly, as In dead. And by dead, I mean like pregnant silence. The worst of the bunch.

I couldn't take it that long, before I threw myself at her screaming the words my mama taught me to scream in these types of situations.

"WAAHAHHHHHAHA I AM SO SORRY ERINNNNNNN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET I AM SORRY!" I pulled her into my arms, as I squeezed the air out of her, waving her around like a rag doll after a night at the English pub. Fun those days...

She made choking sounds before reaching out behind her. "NEED... AIR... BADLY!"

Suddenly, she stopped, as her head snapped towards her parents bedroom window.

Now, in these moments, I couldn't help but run to the window, towards the person standing their. I could have sang hallelujah, or even any song that would fit the moment.

All I know, was the person behind the window was...~~~~-

**Ahh, this is more of a filler chapter. Only one person knows who is behind the window, and what the events will play out till.**

**I have actually wrote up a plot for this story as well! It will probably have around 60 – 80 chapters, and like the original, a sequel or two, depending if I still like the series by the end XD**

**So I hope you liked this pregnant fight, and I will update soon!**


End file.
